


We are in a Romance, are We Not?

by HmmSubZeroOrScorpion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Boy falls for Good Girl, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Male Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Obsession, Past sex mistakes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Tsundere Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmSubZeroOrScorpion/pseuds/HmmSubZeroOrScorpion
Summary: [Revised work, now with READER INSERT] : Noob Saibot's whereabouts are discovered by a Tengu who finds him trapped in the void after Shao Kahn's invasion of earthrealm. Follow his attempts of getting on your good side when he realizes that only you can free him from the void. Then he will quench his desire of vengeance for your mistreatment of him. This will have VERY graphical MATURE and smutty adult content in a Tsundere relationship. Written in third person from Noob Saibot’s P.O.V.





	1. Something Something Fear Me

A/N: the story accounts parts from Mortal Kombat 9 and the Mortal Kombat X Comics and also bits from other games such as Deception. This assumes that the Reader stands in place where the generic grey female ninja stood during MK 9.

Noob Saibot meets the Reader just before Sonya, Johnny Cage and Raiden help reverse Sub Zero, Scorpion and Jax to human forms.

……….

FLASHBACKS BETWEEN MORTAL KOMBAT 1 AND 2

When Bi-Han abandoned his former self and began to reveal his new form during the second Mortal Kombat tournament, he ensured all of his opponents would hear his catch phrase, "Fear me!" The reactions of his opponents gave him thrill, some quivered at the sight of him, other defensively state they will not fear of him, but deep down he knew they did, he definitely knew.

Though the one person who annoyed him out of all was a Tengu who participated since the first tournament. The young woman in the grey armour who truthfully did not accomplish much for earthrealm. When he was alive and was Sub-Zero, he noted her standing there that night during the preview night, supposedly with other lackey Tengu members. 

At the time, Bi-Han only took note of her for that very nice behind. That is when he learned her code name was Kremnine, which was some passed down title of legacy among that pathetic excuse of a clan. He, himself, was rather confident he would leave the tournament unscathed as he had in previous years even beaten Shinook, the elder god, and Quan Chi, the Ruler of the Netherrealm. With that mindset, nothing can stop Sub-Zero, certainly not Shang Tsung!

Or so he thought, when he perished at the hands of his adversary, Scorpion, by the night of the official opening of the first Mortal Kombat tournament… He was at complete disadvantage being dragged down into a fiery hell. How he was spited by the demons who counted all the evil he had done in life, from stealing from the gods, to killing men who begged for mercy. Yes, he was aware one day he would be judged but he never thought it would be during this pathetic Tournament. 

…….

FLASHBACK - SECOND TOURNAMENT 

Though at the end of the judgement, it was not so bad, he became numb to the torment and was brought back in form, of course, for as long as he served Quan Chi. Now that he had disassociated himself of all his flaws, he was complete and ready to return to the next Tournament. Upon his arrival, he none of the less agitated to learn that his own younger brother stole his clothes and was now imposing as himself in the open. So Noob Saibot had to make way to the coliseum where Kuai Liang was last seen. Yet instead of running to his idiot brother, he came back just to come mask to mask with the Tengu in a match.

This was her, right? He heard Kremnine appeared to have been brutally killed by Motaro, the Centurion during the first tournament as well. But clearly somehow, somewhere…she came back to appear in the second tournament? A trick perhaps?

Now they meet again during the second tournament, she was not some sort of imposter like his younger brother was, masquerading as himself. This scythe welding Tengu who stood before him was definitely her. He taunted Kremnine shouting, "FEAR ME!", she shrugged, beat him in what appears to be a fair fight and walked away. He knew he landed several critical attacks on her, he even had his shadow grab he from behind as he broke her ribs with a kick to the stomach. Yet, she seemed to show no signs of damage in the end. It was too far into the match when he realized she had some very enhanced healing capability and this mistake cost him the battle. But the way, she walked off at the end of the match? How dare this woman shrug this off like he was nothing worthy!

He sat up after being knocked down on the floor and turned to look at her back and somehow a glimpse of those fine round globes hanging at her hip captivated his attention. He found himself standing there almost hypnotized for moments. Although it was as time forwarded suddenly in his mind and the next time he was able to register any memory of events was when he realized that she lost her place at the tournament by her next match and she shortly left the coliseum. That was the last time he laid eyes on her.

It bothered him to no ends, he was not seen as different in that Tengu's eyes. Even that nuisance, Sareena, who he regretted helping since day one, treated him differently. When he came across paths with Sareena again, she feared what he became, but yet, seemed to internally struggle with what she believes is her love for him. He did not care for that demon no doubt and pretty much had told her to buzz off during the second tournament by revealing how corrupt he has become.

…..

PRESENT TIME - UNKNOWN LOCATION

Shortly after the events of Shao Kahn's earthrealm invasion, Noob Saibot’s soul was shattered into dust when he was tossed into a soulnado. And yet, he was still subconsciously alive at the end of the soulnado’s fury. He laughed yet again that he had survive death. Though that laughter did not him happy for much longer as he found himself now without any goals nor form to take any action. Other than to ponder and recall all these flashbacks of events. Now nothing left but a shadowy essence, he was no longer tied down to Quan Chi as a lap dog as he served no purpose. He sought for a way to regain form and only then can he achieve his own corrupt goals of controlling the brotherhood of shadows.

Though he cannot say he knew where he was, he had been walking or floating around this strange plane aimlessly for some period of time. At a glance it looked like a pale whimsical version of earthrealm, limited to very pale orangey grey colours, he had seen landscapes but nothing indicating there was civilization here. He whispered to anything listening while in this space which almost felt like a hell to a wandering wraith. 

"Yes? What do you want?" He heard a female voice reply. 

He was relieved something heard him finally and spoke again, though unwillingly to reveal what he really was. "I am trapped in here, how does one escape this land?"

"You can stay here indefinitely, technically you would not age, though right now it is not the best time to wake back up in earthrealm…it is sort of on fire," the female voice in the void spoke back.

"I am no coward! I shall return to my form immediately," he declared and looked around and did not hear anything for a moment, "What is this place, how do you hear me?"

"It is the white space between realms called the void, do you see what is below you?" The voice replied.

Noob Saibot looked down over a pass and can see a pale white stream flow through, at first it looked like a river, but on closer inspection it is a collection of souls streaming in a path.

"If a mortal dies, they are sent to the Netherrealm or some other place but they pass through here to get there," she continued. "You hear me because we coexist on the same plane."

"Where do I find you?" Noob Saibot politely asked, masking his true intent. He will use her if he must to get himself free. 

"Well… I found you," she said, a white light appearing behind him and walking into his view was a woman basked in blinding light momentarily, "Oh it is you, something something….fear me."

"How dare you!" He turned around, suddenly aware that that voice, and that way of speaking, it can only be one person and he stared right into the orange eyes of that Tengu, Kremnine.

How is she here? And he knew it was her the moment she appeared but he had never seen her real face before as she is without a mask and a quick thought ran through his mind, 'she is so cute' but he shook the thoughts off and he looked up her and down her now that that source of light is gone and he can clearly see her. She was…actually still quite easy on the eyes, plus with those glorious globes behind her…. He narrowed his eyes to wipe the association of himself to his former identity and the desires of. "Why are you here?"

"This is temporary, until I return to earthrealm," Kremnine held her hand into a fist placed the index finger along her lips and looking at his gaze. "…my eyes are up here."

He shook his head quickly ignoring her statement and clenched his teeth. "You are able to restore one to life?" He questioned, his hand clenched and his body stepped forward. 

"Not a gift I eagerly bestow to you, you are of Netherrealm," she backed up to give herself a bit of privacy.

Normally, he would not hesitate to extinguish his opponents but, right now, he needed her cooperation. He reached out and realized he can touch her arm which prompt him further to investigate what he is capable of in this realm as his hand travelled up to her shoulder. She looked rather annoyed at him. "Touch me again, and I will ensure you never leave this place," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will not be able to defeat me this time, I have no flaws," he held his arms in an offensive stance. 

"Really? Have you seen your face, wraith?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Flaaaawed."

He quickly touched his face assuming he wore his mask but his mask was not on and he knew he felt skin but it was not exactly the texture of such. As a wraith, his skin shows some decay just like Scorpion did. "Enough, you will lead me out of this place!"

They exchanged a few blows, soon the spectre realized he was unable to use any ability here in this space and though they supposedly landed blows on each other, the outcome was the same, there was the feeling of hitting someone and the thought of feeling hit, but there was not any actual injury.

This tackle must have lasted what felt as an eternity. Even grabbing the opponents in chokeholds did nothing but expend energy. Both showed signs of fatigue and he was literally dragging himself. She stopped while attempting to push him and landing on the floor chest down, her back exposed to the air. He crawled to her realizing how futile this was as a significant passing of time must have happened but his eyes rested on that behind that was covered up this time. 

He had a certain preference of what he defined as a perfect ass, not large nor bony but was proportional and had bounce on a very tiny waist line which she had met every criteria. His hand seemed to reach for that globe of flesh but he shook his head just as his fingertips brushed the armour, he placed his hand on her lower back instead. "Get up!"

Then Noob Saibot had one last resort to test, he created a shade of himself that stood before which was successful as it did seem to be able to nudge the Tengu with a small kick. She stirred but did not quite feel like arising. The shades were a gift of his, he can feel and see what his shade feels for a few short moments. The shade and him circled her as if keep her in a state of not being completely aware of her surroundings. Though the shade seems fixed on her rear much like he personally was. Unfortunately, she had been opting a full body armour these days covering more of that porcelain skin up.

The shadow, now behind her, crouched and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up on her knees, causing her to flinch and bring her hands up towards her heart centre while trying to catch her breath. He himself leaned in closer, devious but also breathing hard. 

"Hurting me here does not work, you have no means to give me threat…I will leave on my own accord…but you, I do not have to help you," Kremnine spoke in segments and looked up at the man. 

"I am made of fear!" He sneered and was kneeling on one knee. He gripped her chin that was drooping downwards. "And to break you, I will hunt down and kill all your loved ones for as long as you refuse my requests!"

"You could not even hurt me long term in real life! And…you know nothing of me that will let you harm my loved ones." She bursted. "I suggest trade." 

"Then what favour shall you ask, I will grant it!" he held his fist up while his other hand was placed behind her neck as if he was the ruler of this plane. By now, his shade evaporated as he did not realize how much energy it drained him to utilize his ability here, he dropped his head for a second almost to faint from the exhaustion but snapped by up when he heard her speak.

"How about peace and quiet during your stay? This place is my territory," she scoffed.

"It is mine now!" He roared, possessively. 

"I do not know how you entered here but you only ended up here after the soulnado disruption, most of those souls have left this plane of existence but you clearly are a reject from the stream," she turned away from slightly exposing her neck. "If you exit, you will not know how to get back here."

When she turned to look at him she paused noticing how the spectre had almost rested his decaying jaw against her neck, steadily breathing as if he was asleep. She nudged him and he did collapse, resting his head against the space between her shoulder and breast. He knew he landed his head there, his hands drooped on her hips. His energy spent, his eyes closing on him slowly as he succumb to darkness.

When he woke up, he was on the ground. She was no where to be seen. He called out to her, calling her a coward and demanding she will show herself. But what felt like days passed.

She left the void without him! He will make her pay dearly for this! In the following days to come, he plotted what he would do for vengeance.

When Noob Saibot leaves this wretched place, he will become a ruler of the Netherrealm. As his first few acts as Emperor, he wanted the Tengu to become his puppet which he will do as he pleased, like some lifeless doll. It surprised him that in this new form he had such disturbing desires, but then a flash of a thought came over him…

No no…no the idea of a doll reminded him of Sarina. He cringed at the thought remembering how Sareena threw herself at him when he was mortal. He did everything that was in him to be an asshole to her and yet that woman still fawned over him. The only time he showed any kindness to her was when Shinook blasted her with what he thought was a fatal wound in the Netherrealm and it was out of a reflex to catch her. He had no idea at the time the female demon treated that as the most romantic experience in her miserable life. 

As much as Bi-Han hated to admit it, he wanted that little Tengu to not be broken yet be willing to let him have his way with her. Admittedly, if he never met Sareena, he would have never realized he actually disliked the lifeless doll approach she had taken upon him. But he is now Noob Saibot, a flawless creation out of the shadows, if he wanted something, he should be able to have it. But Kremnine was not someone who feared torture or death. In fact, he knew little of her to know what she would actually react to. 

He managed to convince himself to get on her good side so she may bring him back to some realm other than here and then he would observe her first. He was confident, he will discover a weakness or kill her permanently to be trapped in this space alone forever. After all, there was not much to do here. Some scenery, the ability to see events happening on the earth…hmm would this not be similar to what the gods mostly do? Simply sit there and observe? 

He heard her voice of her gasping in pain and trembling. He located the source and somehow got to where she was. She was on all fours, hands clenched, head drooped down, gasping in some sort of pain. Though that image of her position made him think something else entirely. 

"I see you had previously left," he sneered and folded his arms. "What is this?" He motioned toward her current behaviour.

"Phantom pain…" she gasp and then curled up, resting on her side and summoned some sort of projection allowing her to see what happened to her after she died. This was definitely not an ability he recalled seeing her have as a mortal. From the projection, one can see bits of her uniform and massive demons eating other humans and what looks like is all that is left of her leg. She then ended the projection. "Hmm…I will stay here longer until I can take on 100 demons." 

This was good information for Noob Saibot in regards of understanding how and when she comes back to this place. This plane was not horrible, the only thing missing then is the ability to rule and control the subjects he was able to see. He kneeled down beside her and reminded himself to be kind to her. "When you are rested…take me to the Netherrealm." 

"Oh, so you can destroy earthrealm even more?" She looked rather discontent and sat up. He bit back his true persona and helped her up. 

"I was of earthrealm once,…there are things there I still yet cherish," he lied through his teeth knowing he will never want to be Lin Kuei again and his only family, his younger is a pathetic resource of a cyborg.

"As in?" She piqued. She knew something is fishy and played along with the buddy-buddy act.

"I had a brother, he wears my colours for the Lin Kuei," he said pretending to be show signs of pride for his family honour.

The Tengu backed up and put a hand to cover her mouth, "You are that first Sub-Zero?!" 

He gave no response which meant he did not deny it. Then she laughed and it irritated him. It took every once of him to not try to punch her on spot. 

"I did wish for you to get what is coming to you at the time," she gave him a sly smile and eyes half lidded. "A wraith is the worse thing to become."

"You have no idea of my power!" He raised his voice back.

"You lose independence and agendas will be skewed by the influence of an alpha, you will constantly want to attach to someone to serve. Even though you deny this: you are mentally unable to operate on your own. It is a eternity of slavery," she said without empathy. "Though, that soulnado broke your bond with Quan Chi…so I…can be your next master."

"You will be nothing! " he spat, the relationship will be the reverse! He will ensure it!

"You are very different….at least from that Sub-Zero…though he is long gone…" she said quietly looking down at the ground. Noob Saibot literally lowered himself to her height as she was about a head shorter than he was and stared at her right in the face. She peeked her eyes back up and narrowed it at him. "See for yourself."

She showed a projection of the Netherrealm which focused around the humanoid Revenant form of Kuai Liang that simply stood there doing nothing like something devoid of individuality. Now it was Noob Saibot's turn to laugh, though his was much more sinister in tone. She then started to place her hands on the wraith's shoulders, "If you wish to keep your free will, I suggest you run." She took advantage of the opportunity to push him while he let let his guard down to laugh. He fell towards a darkness, a warp hole, that suddenly appeared before him, sucking him away like a vacuum and he was unable to pull out.

"I will find you and you will pay! Arrggghhh!" Was the last thing he mustered as his attempts of clawing his way out failed. 

"Mmh….when we next see each other on the other side. Do not be so surprised if I behave unexpectedly," she shly said to him before he disappeared out of the void. 

Shortly after, the wraith cursed under his breath, vowing to take vengeance on the Tengu when he found himself having hiding in the Netherrealm so that he would not be discovered and made Quan Chi's servant again. He ran and fought his way through demons and brothers of the shadow who recognized him. 

Not only that, but the Revenants pursued him relentlessly, thought one night it seemed most of the Revenants were on earthrealm. Of course that happened to be the night the Special Forces were going to take the offensive against Quan Chi. He took the risk and he managed to get to a portal that was being watched by Muloch and Drahmin. Upon defeating the two onis, he first used the portal to get to his only ally, Havik. He had a moment to catch his breath before he remembered he will execute his plan.


	2. Deja Vu

WEEKS LATER - FLESH PITS

The Shadow spectre had met with Chaosrealmer, Havik, in secret at the flesh pits. Although the wraith realized some time had definitely passed since the last time he had a true form as now the Earthrealmers had already defeated Shinook and Quan Chi was scrambling for new allies, one being Havik himself. 

Among the leaders for the Brotherhood of Shadow were newly acquired allies: Skarlet and Reiko who joined shortly after Shao Kahn's demise. The alliance was meant to overthrow Outworld and the Netherrealm all together with Havik secretly in with Noob Saibot to use Reiko for his obsession with the Kahn. 

The townhall meetings they were having were getting alike, usually with Reiko complaining about something, this time he was whining about how he has to keep sleeping with Mileena to progress their plans. Noob Saibot clearly disinterested in the whining since it was no secret Reiko and Scarlet had an affair, so what is that frivolous man complaining about anyways? Though finally, Havik mentioned something that perked the spectre's attention. 

"No god or lord enters a hidden space between realms as it is forbidden, having travellers make use of portals bend to rules of elder gods. Travel in the void means our brothers and allies can arrive to destinations without detection. A true chaos to be created but my studies have not concluded on the void," Havik explained while experimenting on a corpse laid out in front of them all on a table.

While Havik is an ally, he is indeed of chaos and it takes the spectre a moment or two to figure out what was even said. Then, he always had to remember, while responding, he can never say something that sounded as a demand as it implies order. Chaosrealmers hate the concept of order and being told what to do. 

"I believe I have a way, I have been there before," Noob Saibot smirked under his mask with Havik immediately dropping everything on the floor staring in disbelief. The black ninja continued, "I will venture to earthrealm, there is an individual whose abilities I will either take or control and provide to you as a surprise."

\-----

EARTHREALM

And so with that Noob Saibot eventually found himself in the war broken earthrealm. It was as the Tengu said, it is mostly done for. Special Forces are minimal, the White Lotus without direction, the Lin Kuei completely cyberized and the Tengus scattered. He figured that Tengu he was so unhealthily obsessed with would return to the battlefield areas. He exercised extreme caution as the high impact areas often involved the remainder of the special forces and Quan Chi's servants. He eventually located a refugee camp where he spotted her with the blind swordsman and many other seeking help and shelter. The spectre laid low now that he had all the time in the world to focus his new found rival. 

He was going to spend the next month stalking Kremnine and finding out more about her and learn of the void. This will give him means to plot his ultimate revenge.

She was kneeling in front of someone she was hoping to heal but then she took off the surgical grade gloves she was wearing and stood up from the floor. Kenshi walked to her side and she shook her head at him. 

"Do not guilt yourself, you have done much here. We have achieved much more now that Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax have returned to us. Come, let us take a break."

The two earthrealmers sat down on barrels that were acting as make shift stools. She then spoke, "I do not think you fully see my frustration."

"You came back when we needed you most, that is what matters, [Y/N]," Kenshi smiled gently and used a rather affectionate tone.

Noob Saibot from afar felt his eyes twitch from the grotesque scene of what appears to be Kenshi hitting on the Tengu. But the spectre at least rejoiced at finding out one key information about her, a name!

"I will take 5," she mumbled and then walked away to some sort of washing station. Now was the perfect chance, Noob Saibot warped right behind her when she was wiping her hands with a towel. She heard the sound and turned around.

"Oh it is you, something something…fear me," she looked blandly and threw the towel casually on his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her and warped her up above the hill top of the refugee camp. This will be far enough for him to speak words with her. She pushed him right away to break their contact. She began attacking him though she is without her typical scythe weapon she was seen carrying during the tournmanents. 

"I told I will find you back in the void…you should have been prepared, I will pound you with all my might!" he roared.

"What are you talking about?" She pushed him aside. 

"Do not play dumb with me! You had me run for my existence in the Netherrealm for weeks!" He raised his fist, "You are a coward, hiding in the void only returning to earthrealm when it is in favourable conditions!"

"You…confuse me with someone else," She tapped her foot impatiently. Then had a very mischievous tone when she asked, "Who Are You?"

He looked wide eyed at her and if he was not wearing his mask, she would have seen his jaw dropped. It is true, he never told her his name, "It is I Noob Saibot, a shadow wraith created from the fears of men."

"Alright…Mmm, that does not ring a bell, we still have no business from meeting once," she shrugged.

"WE.HAVE.MET..SEVERAL…TIMES!" He shouted near the top of his lungs. "Including the occurrences when I was SUB-ZERO!"

"Wait….you are that first Sub-Zero?" She placed her hand over her mouth at him…then threw her head back and laughed. 

The wraith's eyes were twitching yet again, it was like déjà vu all over again. "Allow me to guess, you wished for my demise and become a wraith."

She stopped in her tracks giving him a surprised look, "Did you know I thought that since we met?!"

"You will pay for such thoughts!" He starting attacking her again. He knew he lost the first time they fought, she had a intense healing ability but he also has a energy disabling ability if he can keep using that on her before she heals, then victory will be assured for him. 

They fought for moments until he had an opportunity of an upper hand, he released a shadow that grabbed her hands in front of her and then a small portal on the ground appeared, to which the shadow dropped in but she herself fell to the floor and did not fall through the portal, only her arms were stuck being gripped by the shadow the portal, who weighed enough to keep her on the floor. Noob himself climbed on her back, seating himself against her fine buttocks and wrapped an arm around her neck in choke hold. 

In this particular position, the Tengu couldn't escape, she can call out for help to get Kenshi but she refused to out of pride so she shook and she wriggled, but then noticed the spectre shivered for a moment. She felt him lean his chin into her neck and then, she became red in the face when she felt something harder at the wrong spot behind her and realized the man was getting half hard from watching her choke. Disgusted, she had to get herself out of this.

She mustered her energy to send a shockwave aiming her palms together and blew off her hands causing the shadow who held her to loose its grasp and fall alone through the portal. Her hands healed up instantly and brought her hands to touch her own shoulders and sent a shockwave flipping them back around with her landing on his stomach and he let go from the sudden shock of pain. They both seemed to be getting up but then she noticed there were some children from the refugee camp heading their way up the hill.

Noob Saibot turned around to look at what had caught her attention. He had a very dark look in his eyes looking at the upcoming interlopers and was ready to fire a blast to kill off the little earthrealm midgets. Before he was able to do so, His ‘favourite’ Tengu ran and tackled him off the cliff, they happened to land right into a sharp rock formation causing Noob Saibot to be pierced through his back to his stomach and Kremnine who was top was pierced through as well in the reverse method.

……….

THE VOID

Both spectre and Tengu appeared together back in the realm space with her landing on top of him. They both cringed from phantom pain of remembering how that large sharp rock penetrated their skin, muscles and bone. 

"Impossible…you are here?!" she gasped looking at the spectre in the eye. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a deep kiss. She knew it, the creep did have a hard on watching her choke. She was hammering him with her fist trying to pry him off and they eventually pulled apart and she pinned his shoulders to the ground.

"How dare you speak and inform that version of me of what the void is!" She spoke angrily.

"Now you stop pretending to not know anything?" Noob Saibot sneered.

"That human version of myself does not have recollection of anything transpired here," she hissed. Then she froze at the sight of his evil grin realizing he has an upper hand on her when she is alive. 

"If you say that, then this is your true nature. You should stay to your true form," he brushed his hands on her waist in a rather suggestive manner and she immediately stood up to separate herself from him with her shoulders tense and somewhat disturbed of their proximity. 

"I believe both are my true forms…But the human brain utilizes only 15-20% of its consciousness and I can access it more here," she puffed and then narrowed her eyes at the wraith.

"I ensure to torment you next time on earthrealm…" he smirked as he stood up, partly enjoying the fact that she looked disturbed, "I have found a weakness and I will have you ruined for Kenshi who seems enamoured by you."

"I believe my relationship with the Ronin is more of sibling-hood, I am luckily not so much interested in Kenshi in this form or my other. Thankfully, if I were in the other form, I will find some way to communicate why I should not be with him."

Noob Saibot mentally made his evil sneer understanding his chances and laughed internally, but he told himself not to express his feelings of obsession in front of her, "He is not a worthy warrior any how."

"That has nothing to do with it, he has a child and is unaware of this. An accident in his previous relationship where he could not commit. I know this in this form but the human me does not. Either way, I am without desire for meddling into anything leading to short term affairs," she waved her hand dismissively, though it did take Noob Saibot a moment to realize her personality was slightly different here. "That includes you spectre."

Noob Saibot made note that this Tengu cares about the reputation of the earthrealm version of her self and she hints she is a romantic. Then he froze for a moment realizing what she just said at the end. He met her gaze for a moment narrowing his eyes suggesting he demanded an explanation.

"If your memory served you from the first Tournament, I died from Motaro's beating on the first opening day, hours prior to your match with Scorpion. You think I would not know in the void of your activities during that time?" 

His eyes went wide when he remembered as Bi-Han, had jerked himself off during the first tournament to the image of the Tengu with that tight costume which exposed parts of her rear. 

She nodded at him, "Yes that, you are the kind of fiend who would do…that…sort of perverse act over a corpse…and you are not subtle now."

"You are rapidly becoming less of what I desire," he hissed at her. His core personality is to seek thrill in savouring corrupting and torturing others. Kremnine here in the void is impenetrable but he realized her earthrealm form is still vulnerable….that is it, he knows how to exact revenge. 

He will convince that more innocent version of her that he has genuine interest of courtship and willing to change his current evil ways and then after he had had his way on her, he will kill her in which this conscious Kremnine will be mortified how she was used by him.

"I do not wish to be in your circle of desire…I know what you are….Only a freak with the worst kinds of fetishes would go for Mileena."

He wanted to throw up, he recalled that day, Mileena swaying around inviting him to her quarters, her flirtatious prowess catching his attention. The woman behaved as if she was dim witted but then was also eager to bang anything that moved and he heard she was a twin of Kitana's, is royalty, and wanted to sleep with him? Jackpot!

Or so he though until he slid himself into the Kahn's newest and most favourite daughter. Initially he was enjoying himself, pounding that body that had the right curves with full breasts that were swaying and bouncing from each of his thrusts. That was a sight he enjoyed. Though she would not stop making these noises and he realize she sounded like a witch, which was not exactly turn on for him. He figured he would shut her up by pressing his lips to hers, finally removing her mask in the process and with intention to remove his right after. 

It was too late by then, he was mid stream performing the deed with half breed tarkatan and to his horror, having to see that vile face and all those fangs. When she screamed in ecstasy, her mouth stretched way beyond what a normal human would which freaked him out. How the hell did anyone dare comment she looked just like Kitana?! He could not leave now, if he did there will be hell to pay for cancelling out on the princess of Outworld.

He was still a typical man with a sex drive after all at the end. At that time, he opt to flip the half tarkatan around and pulled her mask back up so he can continue thrusting from behind. Other than her face, she was pretty much perfect but he pretended he was having sex with Kitana, who at least was hot, or someone else with Kremnine's ass. It was not as easy as it sounded as he remembered having to mentally block out the witch's voice and believe he was someplace else. 

At the end of his flashback, he shook his head in rapid successions to shake off the memory he wanted to bury most. He has had one nighters in the past with different women but Mileena was in his hall of shame. He grabbed Kremnine by the collar and yelled, "How dare you stalk my private affairs?!" 

Kremnine then scoffs, "I was not pleased of being ambushed and killed by Mileena and Kintaro during the invasion of New York, alas, I was watched her from here. Who would actually pay attention to you?!" 

She pushed him off again, she looked away from him before facing him again using elaborate hand movements as she continued, "I do not appreciate sharing this space with someone. If you are going to be here then I rather be alive and if you are going to be in earthrealm, I prefer you to run along and do your own little devious things without involving me. This is a truce….do not bother me and I will generally not bother you. Where can I send you next?"

"I can leave you be…." He lied through his teeth, "Do as you wish saving your little insignificant earthrealm refugees, they will all perish soon enough." He scoffed. 

"Your new location….if you please…" she raised her hand out impatiently.

"Chaosrealm," he muttered, not that he intends to stay there for long, he will just find a portal to get back to earthrealm. 

"Oh that is quite the upgrade from here,…you can do every chaosrealmer's favourite activity," she said sarcastically at him. 

"And what do you say is that?"

"Running around randomly without direction…that is what you do, right?" She gave a cocky yet sweet smile at him. Ah yes…the Everyone runs around game. He frowned recalling it is Havik's favourite down time activity.

"It is none of your concern," he waved his hand dismissively and then spoke like some ruler of hers. "Send me off already."

"Turn around," She opened the projection overseeing Chaosrealm and when the Shadow spectre had his back against her, she quickly placed her foot on his behind and kicked hard pushing him into the warp hole that she had just created.

"Arrrghhh!!!!" He called out, hating how she had the upper hand again causing him to be sucked up by the vacuum that has him exiting the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies with autocorrect sometimes, names such as Havik are corrected to Havoc and Sareena to Sarina. I will hope to go back and fix those!


	3. I Formally am Courting You

EARTHREALM - SKY TEMPLE

The next few days the Tengu with the code name of Kremnine had been taking refuge near the Sky Temple, as it was deemed one of the more stable places to be. Sure the war with Shinnok is currently over, but it did not mean civilization was not rioting and order was re-established everywhere. Many places around the world turned into camps, slowly working on getting people back into homes and reuniting families.

She had her own little temporary housing she would return to at the end of the day, she noticed that today, someone left her a bouquet of black roses. She took them into her quarters and without her knowledge, the shadow wraith was watching her every move. Then he almost broke a blood vessel in his brow when she visibly walked out of the other door of her abode and tossed the bouquet into the general community garbage dump just past the alley.

All that effort to get rare black roses, wasted! The wraith now understood rejection. No women in the past had ever rejected him, back in his day as a Lin Kuei, he would come across missions where he had to blend into society. Women would look dreamy eyed all over his fine muscular form, after all the majority of the male population in the cities had everything but a martial artist body. 

Kremnine by now was eating her meal and heard a rustle that sound very close to her and she stop to inspect only to notice those black roses were somehow now in a vase in her bedroom. That creeped her out, she knew that meant someone is watching her. 

She grabbed the vase and walked out of her quarters to a more quiet area in the camp. "I know you are following me," she called out. "What is your purpose?"

He appeared before her and held a box of what appears to be sweets. He literally shoved them into her hands since he was such a noob in romancing women. "I formally am courting you."

"Whhhyyy?" She asked suspiciously, with the last memory of him getting half hard while having her in chokehold. 'He is such a creep,' she thought to herself.

"Is it not obvious?" he folded his arms, he was so not getting this head start. Though he noticed something strange about her, she looked just a touch more mature than the version of her he saw in the Void. She must not aged there in void form, but right now she still looked younger than he was before he died. How odd, though, maybe it is was her makeup, he concluded.

She looked at the sweets and they were all of black just like the ugly flowers he gave her…it would seem no color is his favourite color. Who would give someone pitch black sweets? It already looks like something rotten or poisoned she thought to herself and flipped the package around trying to see if there was an expiry date. "You realize if this is poison, it will not kill me?"

"I have no intention of such. I declared I will court you,” he said, cocky as ever. In his mind, she was just lucky he didn't just force himself over her, he knew he can at any point….but for his plan to work, he will also ensure she stays alive until he executes it completely. Only then he will break her…break her…and most importantly break her. His eyes started to hint he was smiling through the mask. 

"You and I are on different spectrums of good and evil." 

"'Evil' is not without the capacity to bond. Shao Kahn yearned for Sindel, he could have spawned a series of women to enjoy instead over the millennia but instead he chose to spawn daughters. Affection does not differ between good and evil," he explained and it is true…Shao Kahn is the perfect example though the Kahn's love was one-sided and involved obsession. "But should you feel that is important, I will amend my ways."

"Interesting proposal….My allies will not be convinced even if you convince me, but I will throw a good word for you to Raiden should you help me," she smiled mischievously at him. He wanted to roll his eyes but stopped and remembered she held key to his future achievements. "I seek study in Revenants and wraiths, I have a theory on how to undo the transformation, but it is not everyday that I can find a willing participate or someone who wants to talk about that sort of thing." 

"I will help you to prove my willingness to change first," he lied and bowed slightly to her. In this passing of time, he understood she seemed to have some ability to conduct medical research.

"That is one way to get you through the door, not to say other paths are not available," she gave a small smile at him and tilted her head. He had to admit, she did look very cute like that, holding the things he got for her as if she was drowning in it. Though it was not as if she was given a choice. "Would you be alright with this…?" She asked him and he saw that her lips moved slightly during the silence but he could not hear a thing she had mumbled.

He has to say yes…just say yes, "Yes."

"Good, ….well the study starts tomorrow morning," she placed her hands behind her back and then blandly said, "come back later."

Another eye twitch for the shadow spectre and he turned around and left. If was as if she knew he did not sleep and said that to test his patience. She seemed that type of pathetic idiot that took pleasure in such small acts. 

……

NEXT DAY - REFUGEE CAMP

The next morning the ninja in black appeared at the study area, no one else was present as they would have likely rang alarms that there was an interloper in the camp. The Tengu was marking up a small notebook and then noticed his presence. "Come here," she said. 

He stood in front of her telling himself not to punch her for making him waste a half day. She tilted her head at him and commanded, "take off your mask."

He removes it and held it in hand. She then surprised him when she start squeezing his cheeks. "I do not get why you--are--doing this," he croaked out from his discomfort. 

"For biology," she said and then took some notes in her notebook. She then brought the book over the face with her eyes, which were half lidded, were peeping above when she then threw in, "I always wanted to do that to someone …like seeing a child with chubby cheeks and pinching them."

Noob Saibot was in disbelief she would do something so mediocre. Yet, he did not have the extra moment to adapt to the shock as soon as she picked up some sort of handheld device that looked like it was measuring something about him and she started circling around him, gently stroking his skin in the process.

This Tengu even had the guts to brush hands against his rear and then start touching his bottoms.

"Stop it!" He whipped her arm away, he felt embarrassed and flushed but luckily his skin is so dark now no can see it. Should this situation be reversed, he would have been the one in her shoes savouring this humiliation!

"I believe it is your purpose to support my ambition," she said blandly giving him a look that strongly suggested she failed to understand why she should be stopped.

"That is not my purpose! I fail to see how harassing me supports you," Noob Saibot snapped.

"Yes, it helps!" The Tengu said defensively. Then she said something that literally almost made him walk out saying 'screw it' to his plans. "The scanners are not providing an accurate reading on your skin; you will have to take off your clothes."

"I will do no such act!"

"I am in the medical field, I have seen them all. If you are small down there then your secret is safe with me."

"That is not of concern!" He roared, now that he is wraith without master, he is much like a chaosrealmer, disliking the idea of being ordered and controlled. How dare she insinuate he was not large there, he has more to offer than his other Lin Kuei comrades!

"Fine, just the top will do," she sighed, then gave him a pretentious sultry look and changed her voice to sound more like she was on a hotline, "Maybe not today, but eventually, you will take everything off so we can do an MRI scan."

"I, yet again, fail to see how that helps you," He said defiantly. 

"Energy is not generated out of nothing. Humans digest food and turn it into energy, somehow wraiths and revenants must get their energy somewhere…A good scan would allow some of those questions answered,” She continued to dabble on and moved to topics and theories on matter and energy.

Noob Saibot started to ignore her long explanation to something that should just be explained to him in 10 seconds. Her monologue soon got too nerdy for him so he removed his sash and armour exposing his chest just to save him the boredom of listening to science and have her continue her study. Then, she aimed her portable scanner at him.

"Oh wait….I guess it does not make a difference after all. Carry on…" the Tengu said without empathy or emotion literally causing the shadow spectre to lose his shit. At the end of the day, she told him to leave and come back again another time. When he did leave, he took his anger out on every smiling tree he could find in the living forest.

\----

WEEKS OF SUPPOSED STUDY

The next few weeks, that behaviour continued, sometimes they met at the lab room, or study room or outside the campgrounds. Though sometimes Kremnine would not meet with Noob Saibot when there were more pressing matters of earthrealm to attend to. When they did meet, he was annoyed she seemed to causally touch him as if she had full permission, no,…more than that, her behaviour is causing him to react. He found himself with his blood rushed to his cheeks due to a feeling he was unfamiliar with or to having his blood veins pop whenever he was frustrated. 

He can count each instance she did something to really frustrate him, for example, it almost seemed she was pretending to giving him an eye exam, the day started badly with her hovering on letters she expected him to speak out on.

"I….A?..M….…D..O..U..C..H..E?..B..A?..G.." he sounded as soon as she selected the letter on the board from a distance.

She started giggling midway and he was a little annoyed she having fun at doing a supposed exam and not entirely sure what she was giggling on about. He sat on a chair with the mask off as she had been a variety of tools to inspect him earlier before and then shortly after, she was standing in front of him, she placed her hand on his thigh while the other was holding the flashlight to peer into his pupils. Her face literally in kissing proximity. Then he swore she moved her hand so close to his manhood. When she was done, he pushed her hand off. 

"How untamed of you, " she said blandly as she aimed the flashlight at his crouch. "Who gets excited over an eye inspection?"

At the same time they also shared moments that he held close to him. Kremnine did kiss him that time after all. In his other flashback, the events went as such:

"I have been addressing you a generic wraith in my reports…Do you prefer another naming convention?" She asked Noob Saibot and threw an eraser at him to get his attention. 

He dodged it, of course, with his intense reflexes. "My name does not need to be on your reports." 

"Your name is not actually Noob Saibot, if it were, than it is completely off from Kuai Liang."

"My human name is Bi-Han," he snarled, a sense of frustration lingering in him with her mention of his brother's name.

"Mmm…I suppose we never shared each other' s name….you have heard others address me as [Y/N], I am Quan [Y/N]," she looked slightly to side, embarrassed to answer. 

"Quan---?"

"Yes…that Quan…with all the years that sorcerer had existed, he has had a few illegitimate children. Should there was a way to dilute all his blood and hereditary traits off of me, I would do it." 

"You are a halfbreed then?" He piqued and stared right in the orange eyes of the Tengu. That would mean her biology and vitality would not be the completely the same as a human much like he was when he was a living, breathing cyromancer.

"You took long to notice; I think I will start calling you Noob Slowbot in the reports…" She said blandly. 

"It is because you are not worthy for me to GIVE ATTENTION TO!" He said defensively and progressively raising his voice. 

She immediately covered her lips on his. He was about to push her off as he hated any situation where he was one being dominated over but then heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"Are you having troubles, [Y/N]?" The voice of the Thunder God spoke on the other side of the door in the room. 

"It is nothing to be alarmed of, Raiden, I am testing a sound based device," she said when broke the kiss and then gave the wraith a small smile and said, "that should shut you up…we are done here, come back another week."

It was a game…of cat and mouse and after weeks of it,….he…almost did not mind playing this long term or stopping if at all. Then one of the nights, the wraith was alone at the lake where he can see the camp where the Tengu stayed at from a distance, he figured she was asleep already. He found reaching his hand below, stroking himself as it had been a while since he had been releasing himself and he still built up like a normal male did. It was a quiet night and most of his nights he would doing errands in the name of the brotherhood of shadows. Luckily now that Havik and him are allies, the brotherhood stopped being hostile to him.

He continued to stroke himself through the cloth feeling the skin harden and as if a switch was turned on, he rapidly loosen his sash so he can undo the front of his pants and pull out his throbbing manhood. His hand dipped into the water and it was quite cold, but he was used to cold temperatures. He started stroking the length then as the water from his hand coated him enough, he start jerking himself a little more roughly. 

He gasped and his eye shut thinking of walking into meeting spots at that campground and being able to see a sight of that lovely little Tengu who, in more recent days, had her eyes lit up and smiling when she saw him appear. He was getting close, he just needed a bit more precision and bit more focus under the head and then sighed harshly, releasing his load into his hand, thinking of her face being decorated by these fluids and whispering her name. This cannot continue, he thought as he felt there was something incredibly wrong with him.

Noob Saibot asked himself that this was for revenge, right? Why is he letting himself be degenerated by her? If he wants his revenge, he can get it done now. He warped himself in front of her in her bedroom where she was sleeping on her side, completely vulnerable. He gripped the bed sheets with malicious intent, but then he stopped, looking at her peaceful, resting face. His hand dropped as he lost the motivation of what he was thinking of doing and then warped himself out in the end.


	4. All You Need is Me

A MONTH LATER - FLESH PITS

"You speak loudly of achievement but I have yet seen you make progress!" Reiko snapped at Noob Saibot in their latest meeting, "Another month passes in which I had to sleep with that monstrosity," the Outworld general complained as usual, referring to his relationship with the Kahness. 

"May I remind you that patience is how we perform," Havik cautioned trying to keep his accomplices at bay. "Your blood will reign, I assure you but you cannot tell me you enjoyed not the pleasures of skin."

It is not that Noob Saibot could not relate to Reiko on that account of pity but how Mileena manages to lay with Goro, Baraka, Reiko and Rain is beyond the wraith's own comprehension. But seriously the Shao Kahn wannabe should just get his favourite helmet of the former emperor, slap it on the kahness and stop his whining. Or perhaps he did try that and it did not help since her teeth were still exposed. Truthfully, it did amuse the wraith that Reiko spends his days being miserable and pretending as if he loved the half tarkatan.

"My contact can be convinced, it will not be done overnight," the black ninja folded his arms, there was strange sense of pride mentioning her in that moment.

"You rather focus on getting your genitals wet with your earthrealm whore instead of what you promised to deliver!" Reiko yelled, gripping Noob Saibot's collar.

"Careful how you speak of my contact," the spectre found himself defending his Tengu companion. He did nothing of the sort of sleeping with her, as far as he felt about her, she was pure in comparison to himself.

"Is it that much easier to put it in then that you would become so incapable and fallen for you little plaything?" Reiko hissed. 

Noob Saibot was just about ready to punch out all of Reiko’s teeth for that vile statement. However, Havik and Scarlett soon separated the two disputing men. Havik then spoke to calm the situation, "Gentlemen, we aim for a much larger grand prize. Forget not that." 

Reiko straightend himself and Noob Saibot brushed his collar as if to wipe off filth from his armour and then said, "Not all must sell their own body to make progress." And left with that.

……..

EARTHREALM

The meeting cut early and Noob Saibot left returning to the camp. He shortly warped himself at the lake, of course ironically the same lake he had masturbated at and found his Tengu companion there, afterall, they agreed to meet. 

"Ah you are here, Mmmmm…we may not be able to meet at the campgrounds for a while. Your brother is awake from his coma, I will be paying some attention to speed his recovery," she said to the spectre. She can tell by the look of the wraith's eyes thathe was displeased and she added her warning, "Do not hurt him….if you do, I will not let it go so easily." 

"I care not for him, we are not brothers," Noob Saibot rolled his eyes. 

"That is fact; he is cuter and kinder than your are," she scoffed at him. Was that her odd way of teasing?

"Irrelevant," he folded his arms and replied in a tone that suggested nothing she can do will change his mind.

Her eyes went half lidded at him to expressed annoyance and then she shifted them back to her usual alert look, "Alright…That was not how I envisioned staring my day with you, on the reset, I have something to ask you," she said shifting gears and becoming somewhat shy as she walked up him. 

"Name it," he said, shifting his weight on one of his feet, relieved to be here instead of that bore of a meeting, at least Kremnine was a little spontaneous.

"Before, you once said you and I met in the void….I had suspected that is where I…go. But…I do not recall being in it. I cannot help notice inconsistencies in timing for me to be alive again, sometimes the gaps are in days or months. I did the math, Shao Kahn's invasion was 5.5 years ago, I was only alive for about 3 years time across that span. As I understood it, no entities should exist in the void so I am unclear on why I respawn when it is dire…Tell me, is the other me there any different?" 

"Only in the slightest," he admitted, the core personality of Kremnine was consistent but there was something slightly off.

"Mmmm….I was studying the void after you spoke to me about it, it is where one can see all events unfolding amongst the realms….to see that much must change one's perspective on worldly matters," she said and then had to ask, "Does she have any messages she would have wanted to give me?"

"To keep Kenshi at an arm's length," Noob Saibot sneered. 

"Noted," she nodded obediently.

"And that all you will need is me," he randomly threw in. 

"Hahaha! I do not believe that one for a second," the Tengu then laughed and reached out an held his hand which made the spectre twitch in the eye. "In light that I may be a different kind of person somewhere else and in that place alone does encourage me to cherish the things I care for here…and hold on to them, just a little tighter." She said and squeezed the spectre's hand.

Noob Saibot's eyes went wide with that last statement. Though the supposed romantic moment was quashed suddenly when Kremnine's head exploded in front of him covering him with blood and bits of brain. As her body fell, her attacker from behind was a sinisterly smirking Reiko holding onto to the now blood covered hammer of Shao Kahn's. Noob Saibot immediately connected the dots that he was followed. 

Reiko laughed with malice, "She had a pretty face I have to admit. Still want to sleep with her now?" 

As much as Noob Saibot is ready to kill Reiko, he realized that Kremnine's death meant one thing; she is back at the void with full knowledge of how he is deliberately pretending to be a changed man in front of her. 

"You fool! You have no idea what you have done!!!" He hollered at Reiko. The two men fought without regard for where they are which is in pretty close proximity to the Sky Temple. Civilians appeared to have heard the fighting and some panic spread in the camp. Within moments, Raiden and Fujin appeared to engage the mess. 

Noob Saibot may have appeared to have the last laugh by a mile, focused on beating Reiko to no ends, even ignoring Raiden and Fuijin. While the two Gods first were trying to intercept, they soon realized this was a personal vendetta. Eventually, with enough wounds, Reiko made a coward's run for it. The wraith was not satisfied by that yet, not by a long shot and was ready to chase that moronic Outworlder down. 

At the same moment, Raiden noted Kremnine's headless body and became enraged with anger, "[Y/N] spoke kind words to the likes of you, more than you should deserve and you do this to her?! Is that how you wraiths thank others when they offer kindness?" 

"That was not me!" Noob Saibot tried to explain and some how a flash appeared before him saying the same thing before Scorpion killed him back then in the Netherrealm during the first Mortal Kombat. He felt helpless that instant.

Much like Scorpion who refused to be reasoned with, Raiden displayed the same rage, shooting so much lighting into the spectre that he evaporated into nothing.

……..

THE VOID

"Well here you are," Kremnine's voice can be overheard above the spectre who just appeared but was curled up on the floor from the jolt of electrical pain he still felt. He turned and looked up and she was sitting on a large branch of one of the trees in the void. "I see you have been busy pretending to get on my good side…or…back side."

"That is not what you think [Y/N]…" Noob Saibot looked up at her helplessly, feeling as if he was looking up at a goddess in his mind. Now that he has seen her in the void and on earthrealm enough times, he can tell that this Kremnine does look slightly younger as he can see she still had some baby fat in the cheeks.

"Did you know? That while you and Havik scheme to use Reiko, the same can be said that Reiko and Havoc also scheme together to use you?" 

He stayed quiet, how did she know? And yet, it is clearly a possible situation. 

"You are already being voted out of your little party as we speak. Though Havik prefers your company over, you cannot blame the Chaosrealmer, it in his blood to betray. I believe you were once familiar with that strategy of betrayal when my father hired both Scorpion and you as Sub-Zero to seek Shinook's amulet? Erm…that is how I heard of that story from Raiden." She looked up past the horizon where she is causally looking at the sights of the other realms above her. 

"[Y/N]…." He started to speak but was interrupted and he realized he lacked control of this current situation.

"I purpose another solution for you…" she then looked down at him surprising the wraith. "It will take some time for it to play out, somewhere around 10 years because it involves the Outworld rebellion but the results will be the same, a 99.5% chance to result in Reiko and Havik's permanent death. There….are some sacrifices though andI cannot guess who will be on the short end but I am not pleased about the truth of the Kamidogus. I want that changed, because I n my mind, Raiden did not fix anything after capturing Shinook in there."

"You are supporting me?" He asked although it is not clear how far she will be willing to.

"Mmmmm…here is the thing…when you are here and looking down at those alive and dead, you realize a great many things about the way the world operates and its many truths," she smiled though it was not as innocent as she normally would have made it look, "I simply had no way prior to act out being unable to carry out any action back in earthrealm."

He was in a slight disbelief, she had a completely different moral alignment here. She blinked for a second wondering if she should admit something to him, "Do not get me wrong, I am not a force of evil, but in being here…I think….there is something genuinely wrong with me…my moral compass does not always work, which leaves me to think….what should I do to you? What can I do here that can reflect back to satisfy the other me." 

"You must allow me to explain!" He said sounding a little desperate, perhaps reflecting on how no one seems to let him explain anything.

"I am done talking for now, you can go ahead," she leaned back against the bark and folded her arm.

"The moments we spent is genuine. Not…at first, but overtime, this turned into a game. A game I did not mind playing as long as I can. I had chances to simply kill you for sport or worse but I did not take them. You wormed your way into a part of my existence, one that I will not give up," Noob Saibot admitted and noticed she sat back up.

"I could be wrong…but who is manipulating who here?" She raised an eyebrow and jumped down from the tree in front of him while putting her hands on her hips.

Was he going to answer it in an honest moment?...he wondered…either way this Kremnine has an ability to see beyond what he can so the truth for him is going to come out either way. He is going to say it! 

"You have no idea what you have done to me!" Noob said said as he shook with anger. "Your consistent harassment of me has troubled my thoughts, it is as if… as if….I am mistaking that you and I have been romantically involved!"

After a moment of silence, she continued to give him blank half lidded stare and he had the opportunity to calm down. Then she spoke. "There is no mistaking," she said as she leaned forward a the hips a little looking up at his face which was full of uncertainty, "We are in a romance, are we not?"

 

A/N: lemony time next chapter!


	5. I Waited a Long Time

Noob Saibot was taken by surprise, his head echoing back to Kremnine's previous statement 'We are in a romance, are we not?' It took him a second more to register her words and react to them, "What?! When did we agree upon this?!"

"We agreed, the other me said so….when I asked you a while back, 'That is one way to get you through the door, not to say other paths are not available. Would you alright with this (alternative of being lovers)?'" she quoted and obviously missed 4 words in first time she asked the question. "You agreed."

Noob Saibot expressed shocked which he wanted to hide, he had no idea that her horrible method of communication and this entire time she had been performing small acts of adoring him and worshiping his skin. But….this means that his revenge--all that planning and execution so that he may control the void in his conquest of becoming ruler of the Netherealm?....It….has been ruined, she played him! 

"I told you the my earthrealm counterpart does not remember what happens here, it does not mean I cannot influence what I feel back on earth," she then smiled not so innocently, enjoying the look on his face.

Here all this time, he thought of her as naïve and innocent, while her earthrealm form may be so, this Kremnine is not what he originally envisioned her to be. She was not evil, not by a long shot but she clearly is neutrally aligned. Now technically if he does her biddings which she had never been able to carry out while in the void, then that would make her---!

"I told you from the beginning, in becoming a wraith you will seek attachment. I told you that I can become your next master, " she snickered, eyes closed and covering her mouth with her hand. 

He reached and pulled her hand out of the way, his other arm wrapped around her waist and he crashed their lips together and tackled her making her fall into the grassy landscape with him continuing his assault. He gripped her hand and place it above her head and tilted his head to push their kiss to deeper heights. 

Her free hand came up and squeezed his shoulder. The spectre was quick to continuously elevate their physical contact and wedged his knee between the legs of the Tengu, pressing his kneecap against the warmest spot he can find causing her to gasp slightly from surprise but he helped himself to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

When he broke the kiss, he leaned his chin into her collarbone and gave a low evil snicker, he let go of her hand. But it was as if it was a fight for dominance, she quickly placed both her hands on his collars and pushed him just so he was hovering above her and dragged him back to her lips. This time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue.

When their kiss concluded for them, she whispered, "Remember, I got to you first."

He breathily asked, "Do tell me that attire can be undone in this place."

She started laughing and he proceeded to attempt remove her attire but there were many small hinges everywhere.

"I will be doing the same to your earthrealm self, who does not know it is coming," noob Saibot said almost in the tone of a threat. 

"I suppose that is sort of hot. Alright, I give you permission," she looked half lidded at him while not wanting to give in and started removing his sash since she had seen him undo it once before. 

"I need no permission from you!" He roared as he ripped part of her armour off exposing her arm only though he had intended to rip more than that off.

"Your first will have to re-explain yourself as my last human memory is getting my head smashed in," the Tengu gave him a mischievous grin as she tugged his vest armor and he backed up and allowed her to remove it. 

"Do you know what else I plan to do with you there?" He questioned while pressing his face very close to hers, "Unleash my shadows upon you…"

"You are so vile," she looked away with her eyes for a second and back at him and managed to undo his sash and another part holding onto his pants. He seemed rather annoyed she got to him first and she gave a him a small smile, "My attire is modular, designed in the event I lose a limb and need to reattach pieces back on after I grow out the new limb."

She leaned up towards a kneeled position and he leaned back to a seated position, she tugged his pants lower till it exposed his manhood. She wrapped her hand around it to softly stroke the half hard skin. She reposition herself to be on some sort of child's pose kneeling down and began to press her lips and lick her new found plaything. He sighed and placed his hand into her soft hair. While his other hand worked quickly and removed the latch that would release the armour part covering her other arm and allowing him to helped her remove it. 

She engulfs him whole into her mouth just before he is fully hard and elongated to enjoy the feeling of it growing in her mouth. he moaned and reached his hand behind to cup her rear, eager to see her skin. 

"Loosen the rest," Noob Saibot moaned referring to her armour and placed both hands over her head ready to guide her motions.

She kept him in her mouth and continued to move vertically along the hardened length. She undid a few buckets to loosen the top and lower pieces which he watched very carefully. He gave a few orders on what he wanted to do and she followed a repeat of slurping as she hit the end and then sucking at the tip. 

He held her shoulder still for a moment to prevent her from moment and then prompt to slide himself in and out of her mouth for a burst as he held her head in his palms. He exhaled loudly for a moment to catch his breathe and pushed her up. 

The Tengu back up for a moment and took off her entire chest and back piece over her head, as soon as she did, he wrapped an arm around her back and attached his lips to her breast. He personally would have thought larger breasts would be hot to see but there was something about her more appealing than breasts and so he did not mind missing out on that as much. His other hand tugged for an opening in her pants and slid it down to her thighs. That same hand reached down and cupped and stroked between her legs. 

She moaned as her hands returned to her and wrapped them across his back and neck.   
His finger prodded for the opening between the folds and he slipped in realizing in short order her inside were wrapped snug around his finger, he slid the finger up and down a touch to coat the digit and then slid in a second and felt restrictions of movement. He prepared himself that was going to enjoy her tight fit in a couple more moments. 

He explored the insides, touched and prodding trying to locate a spot that will cause her to be elevated. He heard the squirm and felt her shake and he knew was there and began a relentless wave of rough beckoning motions with his digits. 

Her eyes shut and her jaw dropped, he start twisting his head more viciously as he sucked on the nub of skin in rhythm with his fingers. She slowly indicated she wanted to lie down and enjoy the feeling and he guided her down with him not stopping for a second of delivering pleasure. 

The wraith felt her clamp on him inside and then her head shook left and right in rapid successions and then gushes of wetness left her trembling. When he withdrew his hand and lips, snickering to himself as enjoyed the sight. "Yes, little one, show me how you come."

Noob Saibot flipped Kremnine over chest down and immediately placed his hands on her buttocks, finally he is touching those globes the way they were meant to be touched by him. "I waited a long time to finally see these," he admitted. 

He squeezed one while slapped the other giving her a jolt of surprise. The one he slapped started to show some pink to it and he pressed his lips to the skin, sucking it harder to leave marks though she would likely get better from it in short order. He sucked around a few spots there while his hand continued to squeeze and rub the other butt cheek. The other hand snaked around to stroke her lower regions brushing against her folds. 

When he withdrew his mouth to inspect his handiwork, he enjoyed the sight of bright red and pink marks around her though they fading shortly. 

He then worked with her to peel off their remaining articles. Then he shifted her legs apart while she was still chest down to the ground. Prodding her entrance again with his fingers, he rubbed the skin to ensure it was coated well enough with her own fluids before. He guided his own shaft and teasingly rubbed it against her folds to coat himself, staring between that connection of their skin to her flushed face that had turned slightly to be able to see him. 

He pushed himself into her entry and shook a little when he realized though he had slept with other women before and some who were more experienced than her, she may just be the tightest thing he ever put himself in. She bit her lips and braced for the thickness invading the void of space inside her. He wedged back and forth until he made it to the end of her body but he was not fully in yet and continued until he was fully emerged into the warmth, her moaning a bit from feeling her insides having to relocate to adjust to his size and him enjoying the idea of forcing himself into something smaller than him. 

He grabbed her hips and his neck and head rested against her neck and collar bone and waiting to feel that moment she was relaxing as her hands rested on the grass. No words or questions needed when he started to move within her though not harshly at first, both partners panting and groaning to the lost feeling of intimacy. As they accustomed to each other's fit, he was enjoying the sights of his pelvis slamming against hers causing her bottom to bounce from the force. His hand snaked around and he wrap his arm over her breasts allowing his hand to cup one of the mounds. Then the other hand cupped her neck causing her to arch backward.

Eventually they came to a position where he helped pulled her up into a kneel as well with him behind her, pounding into her entry. He gathered her wrists together and holding it behind her with one hand, the other snaked to stroke her lower regions in the front.

The wraith pulled out and flipped her over again and grabbing her hip, dragged her on the grass back towards him, enjoying seeing her face red and lips parted as she met his gaze. She separated her legs spread around him, and them wrapped them around his waist and he guided himself back in once again groaning from entering the small hole. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his on her rear, she leaned him to kiss the spectre. This position allowed both of to rock their bodies and try to figure out a slow rhythm that was in sync with one another.

When their kiss broke he proceeded to suck and kiss her neckline and she was licking and pretended to bite his shoulder by grazing her teeth against his tone muscles. 

It was time for the Tengu to switch positions and she half ordered him, "Your back on the grass, Bi Han."

He smirked and did as told, lying on the grass as she got on top and spread her legs around him. She grabbed his length and guided it back inside her, trembling as she felt her body invaded again. She began moving on him and rolling her hips. She focused on his pleasure and so he relaxed and his hands rested on her thighs. Her hand reach behind to cup his balls and as she moved, the slight body movement from rolling her hips extended to her hand making the wraith throw his head back moaning and grip her thighs. 

If she can tell for sure where his pupils were looking at, she was pretty sure they were rolled to the back of his head as she continued her motions. Eventually, his hands shakily reached up to wrapped an arm on her waist as one on her neck and pulled her down to lock lips. 

As he pulled back, he guided her head to rest against his neck and shoulder so that the bodies of the former Lin Kuei and the Tengu were flush , he held her down and she was no longer in a position where she can move against him but he did this so he can deliver the final blows. He bent his knees slightly so he can move viciously against her, until he felt his balls slap against her. He began gripping her tighter eliciting a slight groan from her from feeling compressed.

"You want me to finish you?" he whispered and felt her nod. "Yes, [Y/N]?" He demanded wanting her to answer.

"Yes…" she muffled.

"Beg me," he said while he starting to struggle and tremble in holding it all in.

"Fill me right up….has to be you," She whispered into his ear.

"Good girl," He flashed teeth and started to move harshly, his thrusting suddenly no longer in rhythm and ending deep within the Tengu as he moaned. When he was done emptying himself, he gave her rear a slap followed by a good squeeze and he continued to hold her that way for a moment for them to catch breath. She eventually placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a small push since he had her in a crushing grip. 

As they began to separate, she felt their mixed liquids drooping out of her and ending on her thighs, unfortunately there is not really anything that was going to work to wipe that off here in void, so she brushes it off and then proceeded to lick her fingers.He watched that intentionally enjoying her willingness and how eyes were focused on that task at hand.

He still gripped her waist and pulled her down to her head was resting on his chest as he leaned back and looked at the Sky in the void. This was not quite what he envisioned for vengeance. Although in the back of his mind, he realized he is doing what they call cuddling…ughhhhh..

Eventually they both sat up and Kremnine began putting on her armour. Noob Saibot leaned back to enjoy the view.

"I will need to go back to earthrealm, there, I know some locations of the kamidogus and which one to target, ask me to find a way to enclose it so it can be transported safety, then ensure it gets into Red Dragon Hand while informing the Black Dragon. Both clans will not work with Havik nor Mileena at this point and they will fight each other for it, ideally the dagger befalls its effect on one of those parties. Raiden may send earthrealmers to intercept, I am not excluded from this list of candidates…this I cannot control," she instructed the wraith. "Then…leak that information to Havik."

"You wish for me to prevent you from being sent?" Noob Saibot asked.

"Heh…I can only wish for that. Remember, there will be things the other me will not agree to," she said kneeling down and cupping his face. 

"That is certain," he said, grabbed her hand and kissed the palm, "But you have me following you as you follow me."

"I acknowledge your claim on me, but I am not without terms, specifically that I am not a toy in this game you have described earlier," Kremnine cautioned.

"You will become much more; you will be my Queen of the Nethrealms, [Y/N]," he declared.

"Umm…Netherrealm? Ugh….I suppose that is as sweet as it gets, given it is from you. Be sure to tell me that back in earthrealm, minus the Queen of the Netherealm part," she gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss his jaw. "I will see you soon."

……….

A/N: if there is one thing I have always been curious about in the comic is how on earth did Raiden lose a Kamidogu as it can curse folks who approach it, it didn't really make sense how folks were just mentally vulnerable to the Kamidogus and others were not. Then how the heck did it wind up safety placed among the pedestals too? Lol.


	6. I Know what is Between Us

EARTHREALM

Noob Saibot returned to find Kremnine at Sky Temple despite her warning to him to avoid the location. He eventually found her with Kuai Liang in the patient quarters. The wraith watched nearby hidden in the closet of the same room and was enraged that this sorry excuse of a Lin Kuei is awake after months of being comatose after he was freed from Quan Chi as a Revenant. Of course no thanks to Raiden making use of Kremnine's findings after all on Revenant reversal. 

"How is your sleep? I can increase or decrease the dosage to reduce the dreams, not saying your mind would not venture," she said measuring the amount of ingredient to make for a medicinal soup for her patient who is still having nightmares.

"I have more conviction than that as you will soon discover," Kuai Liang smiled at her. His older brother was pissed no doubt, they grew up together, Kuai hardly smiled unless he is interested in something. 

As she poured the hot water into the cup, she suggested, "Perhaps being out of this area will do you well, I have an unopened copy of Ninja Mime should you wish to watch that as I have yet found company for it."

Kuai Liang laughed gently at that comment and she lightly scolded, "You laugh and find that funny, but I am eager to know how awful the movie is."

Noob Saibot almost slammed his fist into the closet door as it almost sounded as if Kremnine was asking the younger cyromancer out on a date.

As she passed the teacup to Kuai Liang, he started. "I may yet take you up on that offer."

Noob Saibot annoyed with this outcome, he cannot tell if they were simply being friendly or if this was called flirting, either way he did not like it. He decided to give Kremnine a little reminder of who she belonged to.

Her eyes went wide when she felt a strange wet feeling probe her lower regions…but she is in clothes,….she must have mistaken the feeling. She quickly pressed her hand which was in the form of fist to her lips to cover almost dropping the tea in process which the younger cyromancer did catch. 

"I did not mean to disrupt you by saying that, [Y/N]," he said softly and he held the teacup in his hands.

"It is not that, I was distracted by my thoughts," she mustered. Then she felt that same feeling again as if it was tongue licking her down below. She became red in the face and her hands were clenched in a tight fist. 

Kuai Liang looked surprised seeing that red flush on her. He quickly started sipping the tea and looking to the side with also showing a hint of red unsure what to think.

Then the invasion happened again to her and a sliding in of something that dug and anchored right into her deepest spot inside her. She bit her lip hiding her reaction. Though, it began beckoning causing her to drop her jaw. Her eyes darted trying to figure out what is going on. She mentally confirmed there is a second digit entering her and ravaging her spot, it was no stranger where her spot was which further freaked her out.

As she felt herself being violated somehow a few times now, her eyes shut tight and she was shaking with her knuckles in the fist turning even whiter than her skin. 

"Are you…alright?" Kuai asked as he turned to look at her, now concerned of her sudden behaviour.

"Gahh..ahhhh….I am not well, I am sorry, I must go…" she fumbled and quickly walked out of the room without tidying or taking with her the supplies she had brought.

Noob Saibot silently chuckled to himself and warped away.

She race down the hallway and quickly hid in an rather secluded nearby hallway, her hand reach down to touch her lower regions but she felt nothing , then what felt like finger seemed to touch hers. She scream a little but not that loud knowing she is in the Sky Temple and ran down to the refugee camp, stumbling through stairs annoyed there were so many floors in the Sky Temple. 

Noob Saibot had warped himself earlier into the lab knowing she will arrive. He had never been at the meeting locations first so he walked causally around her desk. He heard footsteps approaching and knew it was going to be her, Noob Saibot behaved causally in his usual cocky strut when she entered the lab frazzled as she shut the door behind her. She ran up to the man and hit him in the chest, "You! You!!

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed pretending he has no idea what is going on. 

"I am so mad with you I do not know where to begin!!" She raised her voice, she hit on the chest, "That is getting me killed for no good reason!" One more time to the chest, "This is for whatever creepy thing you just did there, stop stalking me!" 

He laughed evilly that she is now the one distraught and lacking control of the situation, only wrapping his arms on her waist and holding her close, enjoy the sight of her lost and flushed face, "I know what is between us, the other you confirmed it."

Her eyes indicated she was going to kill him for sure but she also knew it would not matter since they both are stuck with the ability to recreate their form. "You cannot take what some other variant of me said and apply it here! It is no different from asking for consent when someone is intoxicated and then--- Ahhh!" She cried, head tilted down as her looked in horror of seeing the hands of multiple shades. She felt herself touched all over, digits inside her, hands groping her rear, fingers caressing and pinching her nipples. 

Unable to stop the assault as Noob Saibot still was holding her tightly, she placed her own hand on her head, ready to kill herself but he reached for her wrist before she can and she blew almost everything off the desk when he aimed her hand within that direction; causing notes to fall off from the wall too.

She looked in shock of the mess at the wall and then looked back at him and looked down to see the shades have vanished. The spectre simply said, "There is a part of me that will always respect how you do not fear death…..Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"What…." She said with her voice low and still about to kill him. "No…I could not hear…"

He took off his mask with his other hand releasing her waist and then slide his hand close to the space between her legs but he unbuckled a part of her outfit that connected the legs to the body piece while flashing his teeth, "I said I could not wait to enter you on both sides." 

She stared intently with fear into his eyes and then anger flashed into her again, as pushed him away from her, "I do not deny there is something between us but it is a dead end that cannot last."

"I am where I want to be, whether you appreciate it or not," he simply said. 

He closed his lips tight and looked into her eyes, she saw something she did not think she would see existing in the man. She connected the dots that concluded that they must have done the deed while in the void since he seemed to know where her pleasure spot below was, knew exactly where the attachment was hidden in her armour. 

And the way Noob Saibot suddenly spoke to her now? He never spoke that way before. Did she truly believe this wraith was going to commit to her after all, she found it fun flirting but she had been burnt in the past before realizing in her previous fling, she was not going to be Hanzo Hasashi's number 1. 

When Hanzo was released from his spectral form, he developed a split personality, normally Hanzo was a broken man during those first few days but if triggered he was Scorpion, an angry, broken man. She must have pitied him from his guilt of all things he had done as Scorpion. No one was able to approach him to integrate him back safely with society. No one except herself. She had been burnt unintentionally by Hanzo several times while helping him cope but the smallest thing can trigger Scorpion, then she had been burnt alive. Those several days to Kremnine was torturous as she realize people do not die from fire, they die from the smoke. 

Eventually, Hanzo agreed that what good is the hellfire if he cannot control himself? Another a short span of time and Hanzo became the prominent personality. One night, it was his intention to thank her but things lead from one thing to other when sake got involved, next thing they both knew they were on a bed.

She remembered Hanzo teaching her how to roll her hips while she was on top and teaching her how to rock her body to meet his thrusts to further push his length to the ends of her inner walls. He reached his climax and pulled out spurting his fluids on her body aimlessly. Then in his state of nirvana, he whispered a name, 'Kana.' Kremnine was no fool, she knew who Kana was…And with that, Kremnine lost interest in seeing him again. She could have been immature about it at the time but everyday that she was there with his recovery, all he did was remorse about his wife and son.

She didn't want this kind of relationship at all, while Hanzo was never rude or mistreated her after and even suggested they try to reboot what they had, she personally preferred next time around with whomever it is, she would not end up feeling as some replacement or mistress. Either that, or she has a problem liking wraiths and ex-wraiths as shortly she started seeing the shadow wraith appear before her in earthrealm.

At first, Noob Saibot to her was just entertainment out of her trying to deal with her frustrations of being alive only when it seemed convenient and to wipe her mind clean of what she did with Hanzo Hasashi in their weaker moments. But the shadow wraith kept coming back, she thought for sure after a few weeks he would grow tired of her harassment and leave. What did she see exactly in Noob Saibot now? A desire above lust and a hunger more than simply acquiring a meal, and it was there for some time before this but now his boldness is overwhelming. 

Noob Saibot used one of hands and held her chin up a touch so he can press his lips onto hers though much gentler than she expected. When their lips separated, Noob Saibot threw in the snide remark, "And that Sub-Zero shall not spend time with you." 

"Arrrghhh, I left that mess in his room…" Kremnine groaned covering her face with her hands and the wraith simply ignored her. 

His hands quickly steeped her up by the legs, spreading and propped her seated on the desk. He stood right between her legs. "You will leave a mess in this room." 

His hands held hers for a moment and he began kissing the palms and then her knuckles easing her uncertainty. He guided her arms to wrap around his neck and his hands now roamed to cup her neck and jaw and he brought her to connect lips with him again. He licked her lips for entry but she slowly extended hers to meet with his in the middle. His hands then slide over to cup her rear and bring them flush so that he grind against her and let her feel the increasing hardness of his body. 

When their kiss broke, the wraith gave a couple kisses and nips along her neckline and then lowered himself and moved to one of her breast, one of his hands on the rear moved to cup her other breast and give it a light squeeze. He looked up at the Tengu, enjoyed how flushed her face was and how it contrasted with her pale skin. His hands started tugging parts of her attire off a little quicker this time now that he knew where all the parts connected. 

He removed the chest piece and her lower half was exposed. The rest of the attire still covering her arms, back and legs up to the thighs. His lips now latched on to a breast, sucking and using his tongue to make the buoyant skin bounce. He then peeled her back piece low enough that it exposed her shoulders down to her elbows, restricting her movement of the arms. 

After the wraith lowered himself down even more began to lick the stomach of the Tengu, his hand brushing the top of her thighs teasingly. She held her breath for a second when he looked up looking at her with a sinister smile and then contacted her lower region with his tongue. 

His hands were placed on her thigh to keep her in place, otherwise she would have squirmed her way out of their current activity. Her hands then were placed behind her with the palms on the desk to support weight and preventing her desire to suddenly melt into a puddle as his tongue probed in circular motions and his lips would periodically form together to allow him to suck the skin.

When he pulled back she looked half lidded at him and he used a hand to hold her jaw, encouraging her to look down. An aching sensation lingered on her folds in need to feel for something to fill her but she fought back the urges. This is still new to her even though he did not behave like it was a first sexual experience together. 

She was surprised the wraith had so much patience with his currently activity as time is longer a concern to him. He simply continued to pleasure her small nub with his tongue. He felt her legs shift from reaction so he placed his hands on each of her thighs, holding them down. Her head tossed to the side reactively understanding at this rate of feeling that circling tongue, she would definitely be releasing her fluids. Still he gripped her jaw to continue looking at him. She felt her body tighten at the point of release and she cried out quietly when she said in rapid succession, "ooh…oh…oh."

Sinisterly laughing that he had the control, he wanted to keep the pace up. He pulled his head back and he starting opened a drawer or two trying to find something he can use for lubricant. She knew what he was trying to do and responded, "Your left….." as she watched him move his hand to the right she then spoke against, "Your other left."

"Know your drawers!" The shadow wraith scolded at her, grabbing a liquid container that seemed to be suitable. 

The Tengu then scolded back, "You are the one who lacks direction!"

"Ohhh?" He looked at her darkly making her gulp and then left a dollop from the bottle on one hand while the other loosened his pants. The first hand disappeared into the opening of the fly to transfer the liquid over. "Allow me to correct that misconception."

His other hand now slide a digit into her opening which was sensitive from her earlier release. He beckoned several time in a rough manner almost as a disciplinary action. She mewed loudly unable to suppress the intense feeling, shifting her legs to close them but he shoved her legs apart and wedged himself in the middle. He then pulled his own length out and rubbed the head into her entry while coordinating efforts with the fingers lodged within her. 

Their eyes met and both can tell one partner had sheer confidence and the other was uncertain. She then looked down to see his fully erect shaft and bit her lips to hide her remaining timidness. Finally, he withdrew his finger and he pushed his shaft a little more roughly in making her cry out a little, then pushing a little harder until he made to burying himself to the hilt. He groaned loudly from the crushing inner walls against his manhood.

He did not quite give her a chance to adjust to the intrusion, the Kremnine he knew in the void had dominated him, the earthrealm version was going to have the reverse role. He began to move speedily into her. Taking advantage of her healing, he knew even if he hurt her it won't last long so he was far more aggressive this time around. His hand moved to cover mouth to prevent her from being too vocal. Her eyes were shut tight feeling the rough sensation between some slight pain and intense pleasure. Her legs slowly bent to wrap and rest against the back of his thighs.

He pushed her back down on the desk, he adjusted her so that her side would rest on the desk surfaces, her head would be on one corner end and her hips were a the other end. Her one leg was raised and rested on his shoulder, held in place by his arm wrapped around it. A shade of his appeared in front of her face on the other side of the counter, its excitement also pulled out of the fly.

The shade pressed its fingers into her lips to get her to open her mouth and then when she did, its length was pushed into her lips. Her one hand reached to stroke it and she tried to lick and suck the shade's privates but it was rather uncoordinated. 

Realizing she likely was having troubles concentrating on the shade's genitals as he was plundering her with all his might, the shade held her jaw with its hands keeping her head still as it began to thrust into her mouth. 

Noob Saibot's free hand reach to give her breast a squeeze and his eyes wandered between watching his shade thrust into her mouth while she cupped its balls to seeing how his length was being shoved recently into her opening. Eventually the shade pulled itself out of her lips and she coughed a little. 

The wraith lifted her up while still buried within her inner walls and walked over to sit himself down on the MRI scanner while she was in his lap. 

"You have got to be kidding me…" she glared at him and eyed him suspiciously as he laid down on the machine first and pulled her down on top, "it is not meant to two people, and you are almost the size of two people." 

"Turn the device on," he commanded. "You did say you wanted to use it one day." 

She reached for the control and had the device focus right where their bodied connected. There was a screen nearby showing in black and blue how he was fitting inside her. "Fine…I do like what I am seeing…for biology of course."

"Do you enjoy the shades then?" He asked hoarsely, she pressed her lips together in defiance but did not quite shake her head so and he added, "Give them one more chance [Y/N]…"

A shade appeared behind her without lower half of the armour, it was holding onto its erection and in hand the ointment they had previously used for lubrication. She tried to move off of the spectre for a second out of surprise realizing why the shade stood behind her but Noob Saibot held her down. The shade dripped some of the ointment near her anal region. She made a little noise as the liquid felt a little cold. 

The shade then rubbed is length along where the ointment was, letting it coat the shaft and then it started to push into her not entirely prepared hole in her anal region. 

"Gahhh! It is too much, I cannot…" she said shaking and gripping the spectre's shoulders, feeling that double penetration occupying and stretching too much of her. The shade only had about the head of the shaft in and Noob Saibot squeezed her equally as hard, groaning loudly due to the fact that she was tight fit for him to begin with and that he can feel compression from both penetrations.

The shade did not stop pushing a little more roughly into her and she bit her hand until it bled. Noob Saibot, pulled her hand away and kissed her forehead, a behaviour that seemed unusual for someone like him in Kremnine's eyes, and he whispered, "Relax."

"I already told you it is too much!" She crushed his hand back as in to make him feel her current discomfort. The wraith felt pain in his hand and decided to bear it instead of swatting her hand away.

"I cannot use my shades in the void, what do you think will happen to you if you will not let me use them on you now?" He gritted through his teeth.

He loved how he can see this Tengu tremble and squirm which satisfies his desire for dominance. The shade continued to rock enough allowing him to feel the tightness around the rim and he continued to thrust into her from the front. 

Meanwhile, horrible images of Noob Saibot doing his little dirty assaults with his shade crossed Kremnine's mind such as while she is a meeting with allies, to when she is with a patient just like the earlier occurrence, and to when she in the middle of a battlefield occurred to her. She shivered not wanting that humiliation at all.

"Fine, you can use your shades during this activity," Kremnine agreed.

When the half of the shade's shaft was in he can feel both of his manhood rubbing each other through the thin membrane between both entrances, normally, this would have been awkward for two separate men but it was all him coordinating and enjoying the sensations. She made sure to crush his hand harder every time the shade pushed its length further in and it took quite an some patience until it was finally at the hilt.

The shade was careful enough to rock more gently at this point lest Tengu decided to blow it to pieces. Both partners continuously moaned and mindlessly focused on simply feeling. He personally could not take his eyes off the monitor as it allowed to also coordinate his motions between the shade. 

He felt her twitch and then her head shook and eyes zoned out as she hit her next wave of release, her wetness flowing all long his length. He motioned her to look at the screen and whispered for her to see how he made her release.

He was not the kind of a more scientific mind but he could appreciate a thing or two of her nerdish quirks. She sure had a lot of gadgets he will eventually want to turn into a pervertible at some point.

"I…ahhh…, I am near my limit," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to hold his approaching climax but he manage to slide off and teleported so he was front of the sink in the room. She fell a few inches down into the bedding, along with the shade that was still inside her rear. 

The shade helped her up, then guided her off the bedding and into a kneeling position on the floor while the shade rested fully on its back. The shade places his hands just under her rear to guide her motions so she may rock against it.

Noob Saibot walked up in front of her, a wet towel in hand that was wiping off all the juices on his manhood. He tossed the towel somewhere on the ground and pushed himself to her lips once again. She wrapped a few fingers on the end of his length and then covered the tip with her mouth, twisting and licking the underside. 

Noob Saibot rolled his head back gasping in his enjoyment, his hands buried into the Tengu's hair. With a couple more coordinated efforts from her her, it prompt him to suddenly looked down at her and said, "Look at me…look up at me."

She understood he was begging and she did as instruction. He spurted into her mouth all the while groaning loudly, some of the liquid seeped out of her lips but he had placed his hand on her neck and felt her swallow. The shade in her rear felt the heat from its liquids as it released into her. The shade then dissolved shortly when it was done. 

Noob Saibot tried to help her up yet Kremnine refused to move.

"I am sore," she said looking up at him, she knew it will disappear soon but she need a little bit of time. He opt to swooped her up in his arms and then warped to her bedroom in her own abode now as he rested her down. 

"Um….I appreciate you bringing me here but I cannot leave that lab in that state it is in," she groggily tried to get up but the wraith pushed her down to rest. He gave her a quick kiss. 

"I know you, leave that to me," he simply stated which made Kremnine raise a brow and he raised his voice. "…And I know your lab just as well!"

The mattress just felt so soft right now and though she had 101 questions about what just transpired between them and if it was even a good thing, but her eyelids started getting too heavy to keep them up. 

Noob Saibot knew what he was going to have to do in short order to execute their 10 year strategy but what he would not admit to Kremnine is he wanted to keep her in the void when her plan takes off, preventing her from being involved with the Kamidogus directly. This was the way he understood he gets to keep her, partly out of possession and partly because he would be enraged if Havik took her away. The earthrealm Kremnine may be displeased with this one sided decision but he knew the other her which he identified as the real her and he would be giving her an option she could have only wish for.

 

THE END  
……….

A\N: Hope you guys enjoy the shorter fic as I have written much longer stories in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mileena fans! I have nothing against her really but from what I was able to gather most earthrealm and outworld characters in the MK world think lowly of her calling her things like monster, butter face, etc. Most really just use her emotionally.


End file.
